


Two Two One Bee

by LaTuM



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTuM/pseuds/LaTuM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di recente Sherlock ha iniziato a immaginare diversamente le informazioni immagazzinate nel suo Palazzo Mentale...</p><p>[scritta da Ariane_DeVere. Traduzione di LaTuM]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Two One Bee

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two two one bee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/989326) by [Ariane_DeVere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_DeVere/pseuds/Ariane_DeVere). 



Prima che arrivasse John, Sherlock non aveva mai in alcun modo dato una forma al suo Palazzo Mentale. Per lui era semplicemente uno spazio immaginario in cui immagazzinava tutti i dati e le informazioni che gli sarebbero potuti essere utili da un momento all'altro per la risoluzione di un caso.  
John però, con la sua presenza, gli aveva fatto capire cosa volesse dire tenere alle persone, comprendere il dolore, la perdita, la gioia e l'affetto. Così, quando Sherlock permette alla sua mente di rilassarsi e rivelare parte del suo vero io, tutte le informazioni presenti nella sua testa assumono la forma delle sue adorate api che ronzano entusiaste ed energiche mettendosi in mostra per essere sfruttate e apprezzate.  
Ora ha capito perché le ha nascoste in quella che è una rappresentazione mentale del suo salotto: perché lì, grazie a John, ha imparato a sentirsi a casa.

 

~~~~~~

L'ape del baritsu è diversa da tutte altre: se loro sono conoscenze fondamentali a cui Sherlock ricorre ogni giorno per svolgere il suo lavoro, lei... è quella a cui ricorre soltanto quando la sua vita è in pericolo. L'ape ha sempre la sensazione di essere poco importante e poco amata.  
Quando però è la vita di John a essere in pericolo, allora l'ape del baritsu è la prima a cui Sherlock si rivolge. Perché adesso Sherlock sa cosa voglia dire tenere a qualcuno e la sua prima preoccupazione è sempre quella di proteggere il suo migliore amico.  
Tutte le altre api ronzano in segno di approvazione: i progressi di Sherlock hanno dato loro la vita e la conoscenza del baritsu è quella che ha permesso a tutte di continuare a vivere, visto che in questo modo Shelrock è riuscito a salvare John. Finalmente adesso anche l'ape del baritsu si sente apprezzata come avrebbe sempre voluto. Ora è felice.  
Perché alla fine, grazie a John, anche per quell'ape il 221B è diventato sinonimo di casa.*

**Author's Note:**

> Note della traduttrice:  
> *purtroppo qui si va a perdere un gioco di parole basato sulla fonetica a mio parere bellissimo ma irrendibile in italiano (se non con una soluzione come quella da me adottata). Vi riporto l'originale perché è troppo carina: Because at last, thanks to John, it feels like home too, to one bee.
> 
> E' un modo estremamente carino per concludere la traduzione di Initially, he wanted to be a pilot.
> 
> Il baritsu – anche in realtà di scrive bartitsu - sviluppata in Inghilterra a cavallo tra il 19esimo e 20simo secolo; Conan Doyle però l'ha sempre chiamata baritsu, così si può dire che Sherlock Holmes abbia una tecnica di autodifesa tutta sua u.u


End file.
